LoveSTONED
by Kiluminati
Summary: You didn't know this was going to happen. Though you were pretty sure it had something to do with Valese. It always did. summary changes as plot develops :3 Trunks.x.OC


**Okay in this fic, both you and Trunks are about 18 years old. I'm not sure about Goten and Valese but whatever ^^. Yes, Ciara is African American ;D There's never enough with different races. There's going to be alot of drama in this one and it's got some racial profiling but that only helps the ending. Also, their talk near the end has a double meaning, I hope you catch it. ENJOY xoxo Kiluminati**

* * *

"Valese?" You watched the brunette devour the food with mock interest. A thin brow rose slightly at the scene. "You don't eat fries with a…spoon…"

"Oh really?" Valese looked at the offending utensil, as if fighting If she should use it or not. You counted down the minutes in your head, trying not to pay attention to the roaring of cars. After what seemed like hours Valese shrugged and as about to dig in again when you pried the spoon from her hand. "Aww~! Fine then."

You didn't know how you'd gotten so close to her over the past few days you'd known her. You'd only arrived here a week ago, and Valese had volunteered to show you around at school. Even afterschool she invited to show you around the city, and you two have hung out everyday for the past week. You chuckled at her puffed cheeks poking them. She swatted your hand away, stuffing a fry in her mouth.

"You eat like a pig" You teased. Valese looked offended, eyes slowly looking down to the remains of a ceaser salad on your plate. She scowled more so to herself, blowing a raspberry. You only smiled and stole a fry off of her plate. It felt nice and cool today, and your long jet black hair didn't seem to bother you like it usually did on hot days.

"You know" Valese started, after scarfing down too many fries at once. "I don't see how you turned down all of those guys. I mean, that normally doesn't happen so fast." You nodded as she spoke; remembering the numerous guys that had come up to you no sooner than you had been dragged along by Valese.

You obviously turned all of them down, I mean, who would honestly go out with someone when they didn't even know your name. You sighed, leaning back in your chair. The umbrella that sat in the middle of the table giving bother of you shade from the sun. The city was busy, and people were walking and the few people sitting at the outside restaurant with you and Valese were laughing and such. "I just got out of a relationship, and I'm not up for another one" You went to playing with your phone, sliding it up and then sliding it down.

Valese stopped to watch you, noticing the melancholy look on your face and frowned. "Ciara?" You looked up only to be met with a fry. Valese smiled, hovering it over your mouth before you swatted it away. Your hand went to grab a drink when you felt it was empty. "I'll be right back, I'm getting some more drink" To which Valese responded that she need more to.

Nodding you stood, patting the back of your black dress before trudging through the restaurant doors. Valese watched he door swing closed and sighed. "Valese?" Said girl turned to see her beloved boyfriend and his friend. She grinned like a Cheshire and jumped up to meet Goten with a hug and kiss. Goten laughed at her eagerness and Trunks gave a simple hello before sitting down. "Why are you here by yourself anyway?"

"What-? Oh, no I'm hanging out with one of my friends right now. I'm sure she wouldn't mind company!" The hell you wouldn't. Valese gave a small quick look to Trunks, and suddenly Trunks feared for his life. "ANYWAY! " Let the most boring conversation begin.

Not even five minutes later did you come out both you and Valese's drinks in hand. You eyed the two knew boys sitting at your table curiously, and then you took to glare at Valese. She chuckled lightly as you approached, the boy to the left of you staring you down.

"Here" You handed Valese's cup to her, trying not to look at the lavender haired boy. He could at least have the common courtesy not to stare at you like that. Valese let out a squeal, which you guessed was from what Goten did. Goten gave a hello, to which you nodded. "I'm Ciara, it's nice to meet you" You said this generally, green eyes slowly glancing at the lavender boy. You sat hesitantly, as the other boy was sitting next to you. You flattened the rear of your dress before sitting and crossing one leg over the other. Your chocolate skin immediately cooling underneath the umbrella.

The lavender boy smiled and gave you his name 'trunks'. It was weird but cute and you smiled back. He was about to speak again when your phone went off. You smiled apologetically before answering it. "Hello?"

"Cici?"

"Yeah, of course. Who's this?"

"It's Nate"

"What do you want?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving? I would've a least down-"

"I don't want to hear it. I told you, you fucked yourself over and I left. Shit's done."

"I was stoned!"

"Which I specifically told your ass to stop doing but did you stop? No. Because Ciara's stupid and she doesn't know what she's talking about!"

"I just called because it's been going around that you left because of an abortion"

"And now you're listening to people's fucked up lies. Who told you that? Lindsey? I swear, I'm gonna shove my foot up her petty little a-"

"Did you?"

"Hell yeah, I fucked her up –"

"No, the abortion thing..."

"You actually think I'd get an abortion if I was pregnant?"

"Ah, so you didn't-"

You effectively closed the phone, the loud resounding snap cold be heard by everyone around. You instinctively grounded your teeth together, and almost jumped at the hand that slumped over your shoulder. Your olive eyes traveled from the hand to the arm to Valese's face. She smiled, but her face was full of concern. It was then that you remembered that Trucks and Goten were here.

Your cheeks grew redder and you went to pat them before clearing your throat and standing. "I-I've got to go! I'll see you later Valese-" Valese held a lovesick puppy face and you rolled your eyes and sighed. You tried not to look to the two boys as you grabbed the girls arm and pulling her to stand. Her unbalanced weight made you stumble back a little but you both eventually caught yourselves.

"You don't have to leave" Even though Valese seemed like an airhead she was actually smarter than she let on and she mouthed the sentence as you stared at her face. Luckily she had her back turned to the table, so the boys could only see your face. (Then again, Goten couldn't really see anything, but that Trunks boy, he was staring to intently for your liking) You hesitated on what to do, but opted to shaking your head and pulling her into a hug.

You couldn't leave fast enough.

* * *

You could walk; it wasn't that far from your mother's apartment. You'd walked farther in stilettos, you'd be damned if you failed now. A sigh left your lips, inwardly cursing at yourself for being such an idiot in front of **him**. You had only exchanged one sentence with him and you were already worried about being an idiot when he was there. What kind of name was Trunks anyway? His mother probably had a drinking problem.

Yay.

First a stoner and now one with a probably alcoholic mother. You sure do call 'im don't you?

You glided through the people on the sidewalk, eyes looking about for anything that looked remotely similar. You walked for what seemed like hours, but the time on your phone told you only thirty minutes. Your legs hurt now, and your feet, they deserved a relaxing rest. You trudged to a bench that sat next to an entrance to a park, hands fiddling with your phone.

You bit your lip as you dialed the number, pressing it to your ear.

"You got lost didn't you?"

"Haha, nooo-yes…"

"Where are you?"

"I'm near some park thing place…yeah"

"A park thing place?"

"A PARK"

You could hear her giggling."Well I can't come get you right now-"

"Why not?" You whined this very loudly, earning you a few weird looks from people walking by.

"-because Goten's car is out gas and he doesn't want anyone stealing his car if we leave to get gas. Trunks just left a while ago to get some gas though; I could call him and tell him to help you."

"NO."

"What? What's wrong with Trunks? Ooh~! I get it-"

"It's nothing! Okay! Just call him already!"

Valese let out a few airy giggle sand you could make out someone stringing curse words in the background. You looked at your phone, disgusted, before clicking end and sighing. "I wonder how long it's gonna take him to get he-"

"Hey"

"HOLY SHI-SHUGGER HONEY ICE TEA…."

"Sugar honey ice tea? That's new" Trunks gave a grin, one that made your body react weird, and you quickly huffed and tried to regain your composure. You didn't see him watch you curiously as you threaded your hands through your jet black hair.

"Wait a minute. How'd you get here so fast?" You turned your attention back to him so quickly he almost jumped. Though no, that would insult his need to be the man in the situation. You grinned, an eyebrow rising as he too tried to fix himself. "I JUST got off the phone with Valese. How in the HELL did you get her that fast?" You prompted to stand up and slowly walk towards him, a questioning look in your eye. "Or have you been stalking me?"

"What? No? There's a thing called a bus" If he was lying you weren't able to tell, he held a smooth expression, and for a moment you weren't sure if standing this close to him was a good idea. You gave him a look that clearly said you didn't believe him and turned in your heels.

"So, um, take me home?" God that sounded weird and it made you think you were on a date, at noon, when you had only met him an hour ago. You turned back to him to see him fumbling with keys, your eyebrow raised again, but he only held up his hands in defense. "Why-?"

"You ask a lot of questions don't you?" He was challenging you, you could tell. His hands motioned you to follow him through the crowded streets. You easily matched your strides to keep up with him and moved to be on his right side, where the road was. You could tell he was looking at you from the corner of his eyes, but you were busy trying to figure out which car was his.

"Is it bad to be curious about the world around you?" You inquired, flinching when his hand bumped against your own. You absentmindedly went to rub it, hoping Trunks didn't take to much notice of you doing so. It felt weird walking next to him, talking as if you'd known him forever. Your height made you look up to him, and currently, even with heels, you could reach his neck with your lips.

WOAH. BAD THOUGHTS.

You were so busy trying to get images out of your head you almost missed what he said. "Curiosity killed the cat" He winked, causing you to give a little smile in return. You were coming up to an intersection now, and Trunks grabbed your hand a quickly pulled you across the street. You almost let out a feminine squeal but decided against it.

You quickly removed your hand from his own; it felt like it was on fire. And GOD, his hands were muscular…in a good way. You coughed, looking ahead. "But the cat has nine lives"

"But we only have one lifetime" He seemed to stress this.

"There's always reincarnation, I'll be born again" You piped, a bit more of a pep in your step as you tried to keep up with his walking. You hadn't even noticed the distance you had walked. Well, he was a distraction.

Trunks let out a guttural laugh at that which made you give him a suspicious look. His walking slowed, and he leaned on red painted sports car. You were about to ask why he'd rest on someone's car and make him move before that person came back but Trunks effectively pressed a button and the car let out a beep. You let out air that you were surprisingly holding in and he seemed pleased by that. You stuck out your tongue. He gave a genuine smile back before opening the door for you and closing it after you situated yourself in the seat.

He himself went to the drivers side and settled himself in. You watched him curiously, seeing his face contort into one laced with seriousness. You felt the car start up and he you were suddenly met with his eyes. "You believe in that?"

You almost choked, and you quickly looked out the open window as he began to pull off. You always loved the feel or riding in a car. "I believe in dreams. I believe when I see" You started, eyes still watching the world whisk away outside. "When a grandmother dies, and a baby girl is born a year later with her grandmother's eyes. No one else in her family has such eyes."

"That's…" You could tell that Trunks was trying to find the right word, and you looked over to him with interest. Which was a big mistake, he just looked so…hot…using one hand to guide the car and the other resting out the window. "Really interesting. Did it happen to someone you knew?"

You smiled knowingly. "You could say that…"

You loved Valese so much more than you ever could. You were going to kill when you saw her though.

* * *

**R&R if you enjoyed it :3 It helps to motivate me to write more :D**


End file.
